The New Alliance
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: harry is called to help dumbledore. The task is to hunt down a known death eater that is ploting to take over the ministry of magic. Takes place between harry's summer after his fith year.
1. Getting the Group

**The New Alliance **

It was the just a day after the train ride home when Harry awoke to this. "HARRY POTTER GET DOWN HERE NOW." Uncle Vernon's voice rang threw the house. Harry woke up and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and walked down stairs. He was shocked when he entered the room. There in the room was Dumbledore. He was sitting opposite of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. "THIS…this…man is here to take you so get your stuff." Vernon said his face deep purple. Harry looked at Dumbledore and saw him give a small smile. "Hurry up Harry we need to hurry." He said. With that Harry ran up stairs and threw everything in his chest and tugged it down stairs. Dumbledore stood up and grabbed Hedwig's cage and walked him out the door.

"You ready Harry?" he asked once he was outside. "Yes." Harry said dolefully. Dumbledore picked up and old soda handed it to Harry. Harry touched it and with that the left the ground and arrived outside Sirius's old house. They walked in without saying a word to one another. Harry walked in first. The house hadn't changed much from the last time he was here. "Harry could I have a word?" Dumbledore said and lead him into the kitchen. "Harry I know it must be hard but I need for you to do something for me. For the Order." He said. With this Harry looked up and said, "What is it?" he said. "Well you in these times there is a lot of…well there is just a lot of killing and we need help. Your job is to get a team of 7 to 8 people, once you have your team report back. This two are already on the team. Names are Ty; he's an expert in all fields but excels in transfiguration, and this one you should know. Neville, you'll know later why we need him. So once you have your team report to me, like I said before, and I will give you more information." Dumbledore said leaving the table. He handed him a folder with pictures and information on Ty and Neville. "One more thing don't tell molly. She will kill me." Dumbledore said. "Why am I doing this?" Harry asked. "You'll find out later. Now you have a lot of work to do. You better get going." Dumbledore said. "Here is a reusable porkety, say where you need to go and it will take you there." he put an old boot on the table.

"What just happened?" Harry said too himself. He has to this. He doesn't even know what for. "Sirius what am I doing." He said and picked up the folder and looked at the address for Neville. He picked up the porkety and said. "Longbottom residence." He was there in under a second. The sun was still rising as he looked over at it. He knocked on the door. Mrs. Longbottom came to the door. "Hello Harry I've been expecting you. Neville is in the living room he is all ready." She said and let him in. "How did you know?" he asked. "Dumbledore asked first thing this morning." She said and lead the way to Neville. He was putting his cloths back in his chest. It looked like it must of fell over and spilled everywhere. "Hello Harry." He said. "Hello Neville. Need help?" Harry asked picking up some shirts and handing it too him. "Thanks…I'm ready. By grandma." He said and hugged and kissed her good bye. "Do you know why we are doing all of this?" Harry asked Neville. "No, my gran just woke me up and said get ready." Neville answered. "Oh. Ready?" Harry asked picking up the boot and allowing Neville to touch it. Neville nodded and Harry said, "Headquarters." They arrived there. "Wow, what is this place?" Neville asked. "Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix." Harry said. He didn't want to mention Sirius's name. "Well we have one more place to go. Let me see. Holy crap, he is all the way in America. Let me see. In a place called Iowa." Harry said reading about Ty. "You want to come Neville?" Harry asked as he picked up the boot. "Sure."

They both touched the boot and Harry said, "Ty's residence in Iowa." And they arrived in front of an old house on top of a hill. It wind blew dust into there eyes as they walked up to the door. "Not much here is there?" Neville said as he looked around the horizon. There was only one road and another house about a mile or two south of them. "Just farm land and…cows." Harry said as a big cow ran up too them. This scared Neville so much that he fell over and landed in a cow pie. Harry couldn't help but laugh. The cow continued to sniff Neville as he sat there in the cow pie. "Get out of here you." Came a voice from behind Harry spun around. "Were here…" "Not you I know why you are here I'm talking to the cow." Ty said. He walked over and picked up Neville. "Well the name's Ty. And I'll do all that I can." Ty said. Ty had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was shorter than Harry by and inch or two. He wore an old cowboy hat and was had cowboy boots on. And he was Harry's age. "Ready." Ty said as he picked up his small bag of cloths. "Don't need much do you?" Harry said looking at the bag. "I have a spell on it to make it seem smaller and lighter than it really is. I have plenty of stuff in here." He said. They picked up the boot and Harry said, "Headquarters." And they arrived there.

"Nice place." Ty said and walked around. "I will show you to your room." Harry said and the two up the steps. "Ty you can share this one with Neville." He said pointing to the old room that he and Ron shared last year. "Thanks, which bed do you want Neville?" Ty asked. "I'll have this one." Neville said and took the bed next the fire. "Come down once you guys are settled in." Harry said and walked down the stairs. "Hello Harry." Said a voice from the bottom of the stair way. "Ron?" Harry asked. "Not just Ron but us too." Said another voice. "Hermione?" Harry asked walking down the stairs. "And me too." "Ginny, what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked. As he came down. He was embraced with a hug from Hermione. "Well we heard about Dumbledore's plan and thought that we could join." Ron said. "Well I do need 7 to 8 people. Lets see, Neville, Ty…" Harry started but was cut off. "Who's Ty?" Ginny asked. "Tell you later Ty, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me. We need one more." Harry finished. "Who?" Harry asked. "Dean?" Ginny said. "NO!" Ron said. "I know Luna. She was with use last year." Ginny said. "Well we need to contact her. She is in Sweden." Harry said. "I will." Ginny said. "I'll need to borrow Hedwig." She said. And ran up stairs.

After about 5 minutes she returned red faced and smiling. "What's so funny?" Ron asked. "Nothing Ron." "Hermione he's here." Ginny said. "Who is here?" Ron said. "NOBODY RON." The two girls said at the same time. "He is what did he say?" Hermione said as the two girls huddled in the corner whispering back and forth. "What are you girls talking about who is here? Harry who is here?" Ron said. "Just Neville and Ty." Harry answered. Just then Ty and Neville walked in the room. "Hello everyone." Ty said and sat down. "Who are you?" Ron asked. "Ty, and you are?" he asked. "Ron." They shook hands. And sat opposite of one another. Hermione walked and sat between Neville and Ginny. "Wow what's your name?" Ty asked indicating to Hermione. "Hermione, nice to meet you." She said politely. She crossed glanced with Ginny and rolled her eyes. "Well a letter was sent to the seventh person so as soon as we hear from her we can go to Dumbledore." Harry said. Just then there was a knock on the door. And Dumbledore walked in with Luna. "Is this the group?" he asked. "Yep." Harry said.

"Well I'll keep this short. " he started. "You are a special team that is sent to capture death eaters that cause major threats. Your first assignment is this man." He showed them a picture of a man. He had long greasy hair on the edges of his head and bald on top. He was wearing a large coat made of different animal skin. His face was deeply scared, and he had a small twitching eye. "Your first assignment is to find him, his name is Vex Hovia, using his apprentice. He will be at an annual Ball for this count who we also need information on. We don't even know his name. All we have is this picture. Your job is to get in and get all the information from his office as possible. Then you must get back to the dance and capture Vex's apprentice. Get all the information you can and report back here. The dance is tonight so get ready. Girls you will need these dresses. And boys…good luck finding something." Dumbledore said. "Oh and Harry don't use your porkety use this one." Dumbledore said and flipped him a large coin. "Right, and what time do we leave?" Harry asked. "7:00, bye." Dumbledore said and left.

Harry walked up stairs and ran into Neville and Ginny. They were snogging in the hall way. "Sorry. Let me pass." Harry said with a grin on his face. "Harry you tell Ron I'll kill you." Ginny said before going back down the stairs with Neville. Neville just smiled and followed. Harry finally made it to his room and found another surprise. Luna. She was wearing the dress that Dumbledore dropped off. "How do I look." She asked. Harry was dumbstruck. She was beautiful. "Great." He said with a crackled voice. "Thanks. Are you scared. I mean just having to do this on the spur of the moment." Luna said. "Well, it is kind of heavy. But we have got to do what we've got to do." Harry said. Luna moved closer. "Still I'm scared." She said. Harry moved up to her and grabbed her hand. "I wont let anything happen to you, that's a promise." Harry said. Luna looked up at him. She leaned in and kissed him. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Harry asked looking shocked. "Well that was a kiss." She said looking extremely embarrassed. "No this is a kiss." He said and leaned in and kissed her. They didn't break apart until Ginny knocked on the door to tell them that they were ready. "Oh sorry." She said suppressing a giggle.

Harry and Luna came down her arm locked in with his. Ty, Neville, and Ron all had there dress robes on. Ty's was a deep blue made of silk. "Are we having dates?" Ron asked. "Yes." Harry answered. "Yeah try to split up evenly. Ty sorry, your on your own." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione. "For now." He said and opened the door for everyone. Harry pulled out the porkety and held it out to everyone. "Ready." He said and they were tugged to the front of a huge mansion. It had stained glassed windows covering the whole front of the mansion with marble columns surrounding it. Harry walked up and approached the doors. He opened one of them to allow Luna to walk in. Ron opened the door and walked in followed by Hermione who looked flustered. Ty walked in last. The room was full of people. Young and old, all dancing to ball room music. "Harry there." Ty said and motioned towards the stair case going up to the other rooms. "Right I need a distraction." Harry said. "Allow me, may I have this dance." Ty said and took off his cowboy hat and bowed to Hermione. "Yes you may." She said and slid away from Ron and was guided to the dance floor by Ty.

They walked right into the middle. "What is she doing?" Ron said fuming. "Easy Ron, it's just for a distraction." Ginny said holding on to Neville's arm. Hermione turned to Ty. Ty bowed again as Hermione smiled. Ty placed his hat back on and grabbed Hermione's left hand and grabbed her waist with his right. "Just follow my lead." He whispered to her. "Fine." She said. Ty started to dance with her. They moved gracefully around the room. They were so majestic that people started to stop dancing and watch. They manage to clear everyone off of the dance floor and soon it was just the two of them with everyone else on looking. "Now's are chance." Harry said and ran up stairs followed by Ron, Ginny Neville, and Luna. "In here." Harry said and opened a door. There were in a large room with books everywhere. And in the middle of the room was a desk. Harry went up to the desk and grabbed three folders. One was on this land and the count. The other two was on the death eaters and Vex.

"Now to do the second part of our plan." Harry said and lead the way out. They made it down in time to see the last part of the dance. As Ty dipped Hermione and pulled her back up and applause broke threw the room. "Hermione, you can let go now." Ty said as he let her go. "Oh…sorry." She said sliding her arms from around her neck. "I don't mind." He said. She rolled her eye's and walked over to the group. "Did you get it?" she asked them. "Yes." Harry said. "Now where is his apprentice?" Harry said. "He is over there dancing with that Red head." Hermione said. "We bumped into him." She said. "Well we shouldn't send the whole group lets just send two people. Neville and Ginny go." Harry said. He watched Neville and Ginny walk over to the man and cause him to go out side with them. Harry and the others followed. "Now what dose the ministry want?" he said as they got out side. Neville pulled out his wand and pointed it to his chest. Harry came out and faced him. "Now you are going to tell me some information on Vex." Harry said. "Why?" the man said. "Well if you don't we _will_ kill you." Harry said. He two pulled out his wand. "No." the man said. "Fine Hermione give it to me." Harry said holding out his hands. Hermione pulled out a small bottle of truth serum. "No, don't…" The man said as Harry pored two drops down his mouth. "Now tell me." "He is in western England. He is planning something that I don't even know of. He only contacts me threw owls. I have no idea of what else he is doing." He said and started to cry. "He will kill me." He said. "Too bad." Harry said. "Stupify." He said. The man fell on the floor as Harry turned and walked away.

"Common one more dance." Ty said too the group. "No we have to go." Harry said. "Fine." Ty said and followed the group. Harry pulled out he porkety and said, "Headquarters." And they appeared in front of the house. Harry walked in and threw the folders on the table. And turned and saw the group. "Well good job and well were done for today. Get some sleep." Harry said. "Ty can I speak with you?" Ron said and pulled him off to the side. "Listen stay away from Hermione." Ron said as he faced Ty. "Why." Ty asked. "WELL BECAUSE SHE'S MINE." Ron bellowed. "Ok." Is all that Ty could say. Hermione just turned and ran up stairs. "Men." Ginny said and pulled Neville out of the room up stairs. Ty turned to Luna and Harry and said, "Night." And walked up the stairs. "SHE AND NE…"Ron began looking at the place that Ginny and Neville stood moments before but he was cut off by Harry and Luna. "Yes." They both said. "I have to go to bed. Maybe this all one bad dream." Ron said and walked off to go to his room across the hall. "I hope this isn't a bad dream." Luna said. "Why?" Harry said. She smiled and said, "Because of this…" and she leaned in and kissed him. "Goodnight Harry." She said and walked off. "Night." Harry walked up to his room and went to his bed. "What a day." He said to him self.

Harry woke up and walked down the stairs really early. "Good morning Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry was shocked to see him but nodded. "This is very good information. What did the apprentice say." Dumbledore said sipping some tea and reading the papers in the folder. "Well not much. He said that vex is up to something and he is in west London." Harry said sitting across from him. "Well at least we have a location. Now as soon as you and your team is ready I want you guys to follow the count. He is going on a trip to Ireland. He is leaving today at noon. Now your job is to see where he is going. According to this paper you stole he is to go to an old pub called _The Silly Goat._ Go there and see who he meets. Then come home. If you get in trouble…I think you handled yourselves well enough in the department of mysteries." And with that he left. "Right, now I need a plan." Harry said to him self. "I could help." A voice said from behind him. Harry turned and saw Ty walking down stairs. "Where we going?" he asked as he sat in the seat that Dumbledore was just in.

"Ireland. Listen when summer is over are you going to school with use?" Harry asked. "Yeah Dumbledore sat in my parents living room for two hours trying to convince them to let me go over to Hogwarts. They finally said yes and I got to come here." He said pouring himself some coffee. Harry looked down and noticed a picture that was scattered on the table. It was Wormtail. He was with the count. "Do you know him or something?" Ty asked as he saw Harry stare at the picture. "He…Tuned in my parents…to lord Voldemort." Harry said looking up at Ty. "Oh. So I guess revenge is on the menu today too." Ty said. "Listen, Ty, this is none of your business." Harry said. "Well it is now. And I'll help you find him." Ty said. "Fine." Harry said. "Now you need a plan." Ty said as he took a sip of his coffee. They took up most of the morning making a plan. Using two scouts to go into the pub and three look outs and two more as cover for the other two in the pub they had it all figured out. Once everyone came down from down stairs Harry stood up and said, "Listen we have another assignment. Just gathering information on the count's friend in Ireland. We have a good plan. Me and Luna walk in and sit in the nearest seat to the count. Then two more will go in and cover me and Luna. Just incase. And the rest will be look outs outside. Now who wants to cover me and Luna in the pub?" Harry asked. "I will." Ty said. "Me too." Said Hermione as she blushed feverishly at she just done. Ron turned to her and said, "What are you doing her…" "Now the rest of you are to be stationed out side. And if you see anyone suspicions gives us the sign. The sign is for one of you guys to walk in. now are we ready?" Harry asked. "Yes." Everyone replied. "Good. Now we leave in two hours." Harry said and turned to the table and continued to look at the documents. Ginny and Hermione sat at the end of the table whispering to one another. Neville slid down to Harry and Ty. "Hey guys." He said and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in front of them. "Hey." Harry said. "What are the talking about." Harry said looking down at the girls. "I don't know. Guys or something." Neville answered. "Go find out." Ron said. He moved to Harry's other side. "Ok." Neville said and walked down there next to Ginny. "IF SHE KIS…"Ron started but it already happened. "Wonder what they are saying?" Harry said looking down there as Luna sat down next to Hermione. Ty got up and yawned. "Well I got to go and change." He said and walked up stairs. As he passed the girls Hermione rolled her eyes as the other girls giggled. Neville came back and just shrugged. "They think that Hermione has a thing for Ty but she say she doesn't. that's all." He said. "Well that is great news." Ron said and walked up to the room smiling.

They were all changed and ready when it was time to go. "Ok... Ireland." He said to the porkety and they were sent to some farm in Ireland. "Sorry, The Silly Goat." Harry said and they arrived in front of an old pub. "Spread out." Harry said. As he and Luna walked into the pub. It was full of witches and wizards. Luna and Harry moved to the bar and got there drinks. "Over there." Luna said and pointed to an booth behind the count. They moved threw the crowed and sat down. Hermione and Ty entered moments later and sat at the bar. "Now…documents were taken from me last night. They didn't get these though. You need to get them to Lord Vex as soon as possible. Now I will leave you to your drinks." The count said and turned and walked out. Harry looked over Luna's head and saw an older man taking the documents. "Excuse me for a moment Luna." Harry said and made his way over to Ty and Hermione. "Listen follow that man over in the booth me and Luna will get the count. Oh and you will need to take the documents he has so stun him and get them." Harry said and walked back to Luna. "Lets go." He said and they walked out of the pub.

The count made his way to an down the street apprated. "Crap." Harry said and steered Luna over to a bench where Ginny was sitting. "Well he's gone. But Hermione and Ty are following the other one." Harry said and Ginny went to tell Neville and Ron who were acting like they were waiting for the knight bus. The old man walked out and moments later Hermione and Ty were behind him. Ty walked up real close and touched his back with his wand and knocked him out. The old man fell into his arms and he dragged him into the ally way. They came out and walked over to Harry and Luna. "Ready." Hermione said and smiled up at Ty. Her arm was locked in with his. "You know Ron is going to kill you." Harry said. "Well were just acting. Plus Hermione finds me repulsive." Ty said as he looked down at her. "But I don't think that is entirely true." He said and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and looked the other way. Harry could tell that she was suppressing a smile. Luna smiled and looked at Harry, she knew too. "Were ready." Ron said not looking at anyone. "Ok." Harry said getting up and pulling out the porkety. "Headquarters." And they were back home. "So what did he have?" Harry asked Ty and Hermione. "Well he had this parchment and this hole role of parchment. That's all." Ty said handing it to them.

"Good. Better let Dumbledore look at it first. He should be here anytime." Harry said and placed the parchments on the table. "Well were done for now." Harry said, "Ok." Ginny said, "Common." She said pulling on Neville's arm. "Hermione you can let go now." Ty whispered to Hermione. "Oh…Right." She said. She slid her arm out from his and walked over to the table. Luna went over to her and started to talk to her. "So what do you want to do?" Ty asked Ron and Harry. "Don't know rest I'm still tired." Harry said. "Ok. What about you, you want to play chess?" Ty asked Ron. Ron just looked at him and walked away. "So…is he normally this nice?" Ty asked. Harry laughed. "No, he's jealous." Harry said. "Oh…Well I guess I'll just hang out here then." Ty said and sat at the end of the table next to the girls. As Harry walked up stairs the door opened and Dumbledore came in.

"Hello Harry what did you find out?" he asked. Harry turned around and walked him into the kitchen. "We pulled these off of a person who was so post to give these to Vex. We didn't read them. We waited till you got here to do it." Harry said. Dumbledore picked up the roll and opened it. "My my. These are plans of attack on the ministry. They were hoping to get in and take over. Nice job." Dumbledore said gathering the roll and the other information. "Now your job is done for now. Rest and play. Go to the burrow." Dumbledore said.

"I think we will." Harry said. And he ran up stairs to tell everyone. Harry returned with his chest. He looked over and saw that everyone else was already ready. "Ok, The Burrow." Harry said to his porkety and they arrived in front of Ron's house. "Author the kids are here." Mrs. Weasley yelled and ran down to greet them. "Ohhh it's so good to see you again. Hermione, Harry, Neville, and who are you?" she asked Ty. "Oh, I'm Ty." He said. "I'm joining Hogwarts this year." He finished as he shook her hand. "Oh, well welcome to the Weasley family." She said and lead them to the living room.

They spent the rest of the day there when they had to return to headquarters. When they arrived everyone just went to bed. Harry walked down really early the next morning. He had another hunting dream of Sirius dieing in slow motion right in front of him. He walked down the steps and into the kitchen to see Luna walking around in her night dress and making some coffee. "Good morning." Luna said to him when he walked in. "Good morning." He said and sat at the end of the table. She moved down and sat next to him. "So." She said and looked him in the eye. "So…what?" he said smiling. "Nothing." She said and took a sip of her coffee. "Luna, what is it?" Harry asked. "Well don't you think this stuff were doing is dangerous. I mean, were not even adults and were doing adult stuff." She said. "Listen, I know how corny this is but I wont let anything happen to you." Harry said and leaned in and kissed her. Just then the door opened into the kitchen.

Dumbledore walked in and said, "Oh, sorry to intrude but we have a to work to day." Harry very slowly pulled away from Luna and turned to Dumbledore. "Ok, what is it today?" he said a little upset that he barged in on them. "Well, this is a capture mission. You will leave when ever and attack and grab the counts house and the count himself. As soon as you have that done you contact me threw this." He handed Harry a mirror. "I know how it works." Harry said before Dumbledore could tell him how to use it. Harry then placed it in his pocket. "Well when ever you are ready. Just remember that he has been in contact with death eaters so don't expect it to be easy." Dumbledore said. "Dumbledore why are you letting me go out on these missions like this, I mean last year you didn't want me to even walk alone. What's the deal?" Harry asked. "Well, in these times…the people need help. That's what you and your team are. This isn't the first time that I had to use kids from my school to help me. They usually call themselves _The League._ I know simple, yet powerful. So in this time I called this League back with new people. Each person that you chose has a specific talent. Your job is to find it. Then help them use it. Once you do that there is nothing you can't do." Dumbledore said. "Oh bye the way, your father and mother were in _The League_. Just thought you should know. Ask Lupin about it some time. He was there." And he left.

"Harry dose this mean that we are in the League?" Luna asked. "I guess so. Better tell the others so they know." Harry said. "Now where were we." Luna said and turned his head towards hers. But before they could Neville and Ginny walked in, "Oh sorry." They said. "It's ok." Luna said. "Hey we have something to tell you." Harry said to them. "Oh no, I knew it. She's pregnant." Ginny said. "What? No. It's something different." Harry said and went into the story that Dumbledore said. "Wow, so we're doing this for a reason, not just Dumbledore's." Neville said.


	2. The war zone

Disclamer: I don't own any part of Harry potter so please don't sue.

P.S: thanks for the reviews.

Neville sat down next to Ginny across from Harry and Luna. "Yep…And tonight is the biggest mission that we have done so far. Dumbledore also mentioned something about us each having a specific talent. So, I have to find out what each of you have." Harry said. "I don't think I have much talent Harry so I don't know why I'm here then." Neville said. "Don't worry. Listen we have to worry about this mission first." Ginny said looking over at Harry. "So got a plan?" she asked. Harry sighed and shook his head.

The door opened again and Ty walked threw. "Morning." He said and went to get him self a mug for some coffee. "What do we have to do today?" he asked as he sat down at the table. "Well we have to go and take over the counts mansion and then capture the count." Harry said. "Looks like we have a full day now doesn't it." Ty said and took a sip from his mug. Just then Hermione walked in closely flanked by Ron. "I have to go and get something ." Ty said and walked back up stairs. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and sighed. Her eyes were dead locked to the middle of the table. Ron sat across from her and picked up the pot of coffee and asked, "Would you like some coffee Hermione?" she looked up at him. She nodded and Ron poured her a bit of coffee and slid it to her. She didn't touch it. Harry broke the silence and told them about there mission.

"When do you think is a good time to attack?" Harry asked the group. Ty walked back in and sat next to Neville. Harry thought he was trying to get as far away form Ron and Hermione as he could. "Well how about at night?" Ron said. "Yeah that sounds good." Ginny said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "They would expect an attack at night. We should do it during the day. Plus we can see better." Ty spoke up not looking at the group. "Harry don't listen to him he's talking rubbish." Ron said glaring at Ty. "No I think he's got a point. I mean during the day we could get in and get the count when his least expecting it." Harry said. "Yes, we leave at noon." Harry said. Ty got up and went back up stairs. Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her and Ginny walking into the living room. Luna got up and followed. "So what's the plan Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well, we need to first take out any and all guards. Then we move in by twos through the front door. After we get in and get the bottom floor cleared we move to the top. Splitting up into teams we search the whole mansion till we find the count. Once we get the count bring him to the one room that we found the information in then we get Dumbledore. After that we come home. Easy as pie." Harry said. "Ok." Neville said. "Right." Ron said. "We leave in ten minutes." Harry said loudly so that everyone could hear him. Ty came down the stairs. He was wearing a dark green cloak and his hat. "Ready." He said and walked over to the table. "What is that?" Ron said looking at the old cloak. "Well, it was my dads. Lets say it is good luck." Ty said. "Neville get the girls." Harry said and pulled out the old coin. "Were ready." Ginny said and walked over to the group. "Ok, ready." He said and the coin took them to the outside gates of the counts house.

"Ok so lets split up into teams of two. Oh…I guess one of use are solo." Harry said looking at them. "Don't worry I'll go solo." Ty said and walked away from the groups and climbed the fence and jumped over. "Ok, well I think we know the groups so lets go." Harry said walked over to the fence. He climbed it and jumped down. He looked back and saw everyone jump down. "Meet you inside." Harry said and he and Luna went over to the right. Harry kept walking threw this dense trees and swamp. Harry and Luna kept walking till Harry tripped over an unconscious Death eater. "Ty was here." Harry said to Luna. They kept walking till they were at the front of the mansion. Harry looked over and saw Neville and Ginny taking car of a guard and pulling him into the swamp. "Lets go." Harry said and ran up to the front doors. Soon everyone was there except Ty. "Ok, now remember the plan." Harry said and kicked the front door open. He walked in and saw Ty in the middle of the room fighting three death eaters. Harry looked in aw as fought. Ty turned and shot a spell that hit one of them into a wall. The other two death eaters looked at one another and then ran at Ty. He shot another spell that bound one of the Death eaters and he fell to the floor. Ty turned to the final one. The death eater ran towards Ty and tackled him. Ty hit the ground hard and his wand flew over to were Harry was.

The death eater had his wand pointed at him chest and made him stand. Harry picked up Ty's wand and walked out into the open. The death eater didn't see him at first till Harry shot a spell that sent him flying into an old vase. The death eater was knocked out by the fall. "Thanks." Ty said grabbing his wand. "That was all of the ones on the bottom." Ty said. "Good. Now the top." Harry said. Just then about thirty Death eaters came around the balcony. The count was in the middle looking down. "Well well. Isn't this a surprise." He said. Harry and Ty looked at one another. "I count 28." Ty said looking around. "Me too." Harry said. "Any ideas?" Harry asked. "I got one." Ty said. And waved his wand and turned the broken vase into a giant white unicorn. It turned andcharged at death eaters. "Now guys." Harry said and Everyone ran out and up stairs. The death eaters started to shoot spells everywhere. Harry made it up stairs and looked around. "Stupify." He shouted as a death eater charged him. He dropped to the floor as Harry ran past him.

He looked down at the middle to see an unconscious Hermione. "Oh, no." Harry said looking at her. "Harry I got her go and get the count he's getting away." Ty said and jumped off the balcony. Harry looked back as Ty dodged spells and scooped Hermione up and ran her to safety. Harry turned and started to chase the count down the hallway. "Stop." Harry said as he turned left. The count was corned. He turned to Harry. "Fine." He said and pulled out his wand. Harry raised his. The commotion stopped. "Ready." The count said. Harry nodded and they started to duel. "Harry, everyone is ok. We got the death eaters. Finish this." He heard a voice. He didn't dare look. Harry dodged another spell and fired one at he count who was hit and flew down the hallway. Luna ran up to him and enclosed him in her arms. "Luna I'm ok." Harry said reassuring her. He gave her a quick kiss and walked over to the count. He bent over and grabbed his wand and levitated him down to the middle of the room. Death eaters bodies were everywhere as he walked down the steps. He saw Ty holding an unconscious body of Hermione. "She'll be fine, just some rest and she'll be fine." He said and followed the group. Ron looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Dumbledore." Harry said to the mirror. "I'm coming." Dumbledore's voice came from the mirror and moments later Dumbledore walked threw the front door. He looked around at all of the death eaters and then back at the group. "If I know that it was like this I would have never have sent you." He said. "No it's ok. We got him." Harry said kicking the unconscious count. "Yes your job is done." Dumbledore said and waved his wand and all of the death eaters were rounded up and tied by magical spell by the count. Harry and the others walked outside. "Headquarters." Harry said and they were back home.

Ty carried Hermione out into the living room and laid her on the couch. Ron watched closely. "Give it a rest Ron." Ginny said. "What?" he said turning to her. "You know what. Just stop." Ginny said and walked into the kitchen. Ty came back out and nodded to Ron and Harry and went up to his room to change. "Well I think I will go and get something to eat." Neville said and went into the kitchen. Ron looked up and said, "Oh, no you don't." and followed him into the kitchen. "Well Mrs. Lovegood were finally alone." Harry said moving too her. "Yes and." She said with a little grin. "Well…" Harry began but was interrupted by someone coming into the front door. "Oh Harry it's good to see you." Mrs. Weasley said as she came in. "Hello." He said a little disturbed. "Oh hello Luna." Mrs. Weasley said and walked past them into the kitchen. Luna turned to Harry and said. "Maybe latter." And walked into the kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes and followed.

Hermione woke up the moment that Mrs. Weasley left. "What happened?" she asked. "Well you got shot by some curse and you just woke up." Ron said. "Oh." She said. "And…Ty saved you. He jumped down from the balcony to do it." Ginny said with a smile. "Really? Wow." She said. Ron looked at Ginny and then back to Hermione. "Well I should thank him." She said looking around. "Where is he." She asked. "Upstairs changing." Ginny said with a smirk. Hermione looked at her and smiled. "Well maybe latter." She said. Ty came down moments later. "Hello." He said to them and sat next to Harry and Luna. "Well me and Neville have to um, check on something." Ginny said and pulled him over to the living room. "Come Harry I need help with something." Luna said and she steered him out of the room. Ron, Hermione and Ty were the only ones left. Ty grabbed a glass and filled it with some water and was about to leave the room when Hermione spoke up. "Thank you." She said. Ty turned to her. "For what?" he asked looking puzzled. "For saving me." She said. "I didn't save you. I just moved you out of a dangerous spot. Besides you were unconscious." He said. "Well you did save me." Hermione said. "So for that I say we go for a dinner sometime." She finished looking extremely pink. "I mean, not a date, just me saying thanks." She said again. "I get it and sure I'd love too." Ty said and walked out.


	3. Luis Barbosa

Hermione got up and walked out to the living room and sat down. Ginny and Luna came in and Harry and Neville walked into the kitchen. "Hey." Harry said to Ron. Ron didn't answer. "You ok?" Harry asked. "No…she just asked him to dinner." Ron said. "Did she say why?" Neville asked. "Yeah…she said that she just wanted to thank him for saving her. She said that it wasn't a date." Ron said. "So there. It's not going to be a date so she doesn't like him." Neville said. Neville looked up at Harry and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Now listen Ron. You need to get over yourself here ok." Harry said. "I'll see you later." And Harry left.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Hermione asked. "Yeah what is it." Harry said. "Could you and Luna come with me and Ty tonight?" she asked looking at him. "I guess I have to ask Luna…Why?" Harry asked. "Well I don't want this to be a real date." She said. "But it is." Harry said. "Yes…I mean no…I don't know Harry this is why I need you guys." She said. "Fine let me get Luna and we'll get ready." Harry said leaving the living room and going up stairs to Luna's room. He knocked. "Come in." Luna said from inside. Harry opened the door and saw Luna on her bed reading a book. Her head was hanging of the end of the bed. She raised the book and looked at Harry. "Listen Luna we have to go with Hermione and Ty on this thing that Hermione set up. So hurry up and get dressed and come down." Harry said. "Ok, only if you do one thing." She said turning and sitting on the edge of her bed. "What's that?" Harry said walking up to her slowly. "Well first thing is…" she said as they were about to kiss. "Harry get down here were almost ready." Hermione's voice rang threw the house. "Hold that thought." Harry said and walked down there.

Harry was all dressed and ready when Luna came down. She was wearing nice clothes but not too nice. "Ty said we're going dancing." Luna said to Harry when she came down. "Where?" Harry asked. "Some club that's only for magic folk." Luna said. "Ginny and Neville over heard use and they want to come but they need to stay with Ron." Hermione said as she came down. Ty came down next and said. "Well are we ready?" he asked. "Ready." Everyone said and they used the porkety and went to the club. "Wow." Hermione said looking at it. It was a big warehouse filled with lights and music. Harry noticed a long line to get in and looked back at Ty. "No worries." He said and walked up to the front to the guard. "Hey Ty." He said and let them in. "How did you do that?" Hermione asked. "I have connections." He said and lead them to the main dance floor. "So we ready." He said. He and Hermione went to the dance floor and started to dance. Harry turned to Luna and said. "You know I've been waiting to do this for a while." She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. He was about to kiss her when he was bumped into by a blonde headed kid. "Potter." He said as he realized who he bumped into. "Malfoy." He said looking at him. "Wait are you and Loony together. That is…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Harry punched him hard in the nose. "Now," he said turning to Luna. " where were we." He said and leaned in and kissed her.

The night went really well. Hermione and Ty danced the night away till it was time to go. Luna and Hermione walked ahead of the guys on there way out. "Are we going home or are we going to go for a walk." Ty asked Hermione. "A walk I need to talk to Luna." She said and walked with Luna. "So have fun." Ty asked Harry once they were outside. Harry smiled and said, "Yeah." "Did you even dance or did you just mack with Luna." Ty said. "Mack?" Harry asked. "You know make out…snogg as you people would say." Ty said. Harry smiled and turned and said, "You didn't dance did you?" Ty said. "Well…no." Harry said with a smile. "So what about you and Hermione?" Harry asked. "Well I didn't mack with her if that's what you mean. She's…I don't know…well she likes Ron or Ron likes her. I can't mess that up." Ty said. They walked for another ten minutes following the girls. "Hey Luna are we going home tonight or should we just get a hotel." Harry said. "That's not a bad idea." Luna said back smiling.

The girls walked back to the boys and said, "Ok were ready." "What did you talk about?" Ty asked. "Mind your own business." Hermione said. "I can't help it. Common…please." Ty said to Hermione. "No." Hermione said with a little smile. "I saw that." Ty said to her and she blushed. "You two ready?" Harry said taking out the coin. "Yes." They both said at the same time. "Headquarters." Harry said and they went home. "Thank you for that Ty." Hermione said as they walked up the stairs. "No problem. I'd love to do it again." He said. She rolled her eyes and smiled and went into her room. "Night." He said as she closed the door. "Ouch." He said and turned to go to his room and heard Hermione open the door and say, "Good night Ty." And close it again. Ty smiled and went inside his room. Luna and Harry who just watched the whole thing now walked up stairs. "So, do you need help getting tucked in." Harry said smiling. "I think I can manage. Good night." She said and gave him a quick kiss and went to her room. Harry walked into his room and laid on his bed. He fell asleep almost almost at once.

Harry walked down the steps and into the kitchen the next morning. "Hello." Dumbledore said as Harry sat down. "Are you going to be here every morning?" Harry asked. "Yes." Dumbledore said. "Now I need you and your team to get to this location by noon. Then you must capture this man. His name is Luis Barbosa. We need to get him. He should know the location of Vex. So you know he's dangerous. Be careful on this one." Dumbledore said and got up and left. Harry looked at the picture of Luis. He was middle aged man with no hair. He had a bulging eye and a large nose. With numerous scars on his face he looked menacing. "So who's that?" Ty asked. Harry looked up and saw him come in. "Well our new target." Harry said and slid him the picture. "Hmm. So when do we go?" Ty asked. "Noon, I need to waked up the others." Harry said and walked up stairs to wake them up. He brought them all down stairs and told them the mission. "So get ready we leave in an hour."

Harry walked around the room thinking of what to do once they were there. "Ok. The same teams we had for the Ireland mission. Me and Luna go in and find and locate him. Ty and Hermione cover use just in case. Once me and Luna get him knocked out we move out to and take him with use. That's were we meet you three. You will take him back to a secure place then you get Dumbledore and we go home." Harry said. "So we ready?" Harry asked. He grabbed the porkety and read out the address. "Wow." Ty said as they ended up in front of a huge club. "No way, this is going to be impossible." Ginny said looking at all of the people. "We got to try." Harry said and walked in with Luna. Ty and Hermione walked in next. The place was filled with people dancing. Harry looked around and saw him. He was in the middle of the dance floor not moving. No he was staring right at Harry. Luis smiled wickedly. He moved towards him. "New plan just try to get him unconscious." Harry said to Ty and Hermione as he and Luna went the other way. Harry watched as Luis made his way back to the middle of the dance floor. Harry and Luna moved in. Hermione and Ty were already on the dance floor and moving towards Luis.

Luis spun and shot a curse right at Hermione but Ty stepped in front of her and took the blow. He fell on the floor bleeding from his mouth he stood motionless. Hermione screamed and picked up Ty's head tried to feel a pulse. She found one. He was alive but barely. Harry took that and shot Luis in the back with a curse and caused him to lose consciousness. Harry ran over too Ty and Hermione. "Is he?" he asked. "No, he's alive." Hermione said tears falling down her face. "What curse was that?" Luna asked. "I don't know, I think he made it up." Hermione said looking at Luis's limp body. "Get him out of her and to Dumbledore." She said still holding Ty's head. Harry levitated Ty and Luis out of the club.

Dumbledore was waiting outside for them. He looked at Ty and sighed. He touched the top of Ty's head with his wand. The wand tip lit a bright blue and disappeared. "He will be ok now. Consider yourself lucky that he is alive that curse could have killed a smaller person.. He needs rest." Dumbledore said as he took Luis's body. "Now you guys should go home now." Dumbledore said as he dissapparated. Harry took out his coin and said, "Headquarters." And they arrived there. Ty still being levitated was brought into the living room. Harry set him down with his wand on the couch. Hermione didn't leave the living room. She stayed for over an hour before she came back to the kitchen. "How's he doing?" Ginny asked. "I don't know. I didn't know what to do. I just saw Luis raise his wand and I froze. He saved me again." Hermione said a tear forming in her eye. "It's ok Hermione. He'll be fine." Ginny said rubbing her back.

"I know, but…" she was cut off by a voice. "You're not getting all worked over him are you." Ron said looking at her. "You heard Dumbledore he's going to be ok." Ron said. "Ron…He saved me. If that curse hit me I would have died. He put his life in front of mine. You don't understand." Hermione said. "But…he's going to be ok." Ron said again. Hermione looked up at him tears now rolling down her eyes. "You…Just don't get these things do you." She said and got up and went out to the living room. "What did I say?" Ron asked. "You thick…" Ginny started but didn't finish as she got up and left. Luna followed. "What did I do?" Ron asked looking at Harry and Neville. "Ron I don't think you understand. Ty saved Hermione's life, twice, and she cares for Ty. As a friend I'm sure." Harry said. "Oh." Ron said looking at the middle of the table. "I understand." Ron said. "Good." Harry said and got up and left the kitchen.

Ty looked bad. He was yellow and sickly. Hermione was sitting on the couch and cleaning his face with a moist rag. "Hermione, you should get some rest it's getting late." Harry said as he was heading up stairs to go to bed. "I will." She said. And continued to clean his face. The old blood was starting to leave as she cleaned. Harry left her and went to bed. The next morning he walked down stairs to check on Ty and found Hermione asleep on top of his chest. She was sound asleep and Ty still looked sick. Harry just walked over to her and woke her up. "Hey." He said. "Hey." She said looking around and then down at Ty. "He still is not doing well is he?" Harry asked. "No, well better than yesterday. He moved a little last night." She said looking up at Harry. "Common lets go to the kitchen." Harry said. "Sure." Hermione said and gave Ty a kiss on the for head.


	4. Training

Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They didn't talk to one another for a while. The silence was broken when Dumbledore walked in. "Hello." He said, "How are we today?" he asked. "Ok." Harry said. "Fine." Hermione said. "Well I have someone here to look at Ty were is he." Dumbledore said pointing to a short wizard wearing lime-green robes and glasses. "Hello." He said with a squeak. "In the living room." Hermione said and got up to show them. Harry followed them out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Goodness." The healer said. "He must have been hit with an experimental curse." The healer put his wand to Ty's chest. The wand tip went green and then Ty's eyes flew open. "What…where…Hermione." he gasped. The healer looked up at Ty and said, "Don't move son. You need rest." "Don't worry Ty Hermione is right here. She's fine." Ty blinked and tried to get up again. "No, you will rest." The healer said and pushed him back down. Ty tried again to get up but the pain in his chest made him stop.

"Now, go to sleep." The healer said and got up to talk to Dumbledore. "Hey." Harry said. "What happened?" Ty said looking around. "Well you got hit by a spell and you went out." Harry said. Ty laughed a bit and said, "Did you get him?" "Yeah, Right when you got hit I got him from behind." Harry said. "Well, I got to get off this couch." Ty said and attempted to get up. "You will not." Hermione said glaring at him. "What got into her?" Ty whispered to Harry. "Tell you later." Harry said and got up to leave. "Hermione you coming." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah." She said and turned to go to the kitchen. "Luis gave use plenty of useless information, but one thing he did tell use is this." Dumbledore said to Harry when he entered. "What's that?" Harry asked as he and Hermione sat opposite of Dumbledore and the healer. "Well he told use that Vex is planning a raid in the muggle side of London. He will be going there tomorrow. Your job is to get ready. He is to have numerous death eaters. I need you guys to fight your way threw the Death eaters and stop Vex. By the way have you found any of your members talents?" Dumbledore said. "Well I figured that Ty's is transfiguration and we all know Hermione's is her smarts. But that's it." Harry said. "Well your right on one of them. But Hermione's talent is not her smarts, you must look deeper." Dumbledore said.

"Now, I would like to introduce Mr. Hobbes. His is the orders healer. He will be waiting here for your return tomorrow just in case if someone has an accident." Dumbledore said and got up and left with Mr. Hobbes following. When they left Ty walked into the kitchen. "They gone?" Ty said looking around. "TY GET BACK ON THAT COUCH." Hermione screamed. "I'm ok Hermione, look." Ty said jumping up and down in circles. "See nothings wrong." "No, Mr. Hobbes said to for you to rest." She said standing up. "I did rest, for a hole day." He said. "Ty." Hermione said with a strict tone. "So you do care for me." Ty said and walked out of the room smiling. "Argg." Hermione said and sat back down. She was a red as stop sign as she sat there stirring her coffee.

Harry looked over at Hermione and said, "I think we should practice some spells and curses today. Tomorrow we will need to know every spell there is." Hermione looked up and said, "I'll get my books." And with that she left Harry alone in the kitchen. Luna and Hermione came down after about ten minutes. "So what do you have?" Harry asked. She threw about ten books on the table. "These are all books on spells and curses." Hermione said. Ty came back in and sat down. "TY." Hermione said. "Hermione, common let me just help. Please." He said. Hermione looked at him for a second and then she said, "NO, now go back to the living room." Ty rolled his eyes and grabbed a book and said, "I need something to do." And walked out of the kitchen.

Luna chuckled a bit as Ty left. "Hermione, he's fine, he can stay." Luna said. "No, Mr. Hobbes said that he need to rest. Harry you agree with me don't you." Hermione said. Harry looked up at the two girls on the other side of the table. He saw Ty peek his head in and shake his head from side to side. "Well Hermione he's fine, he can sit down with use." Harry said. "Fine I'll get him." Hermione said and got up. Ty pulled his head out of the door and ran to the couch. They came back in and Ty walked over to Harry and said, "Thanks." They discussed spells and other curses. Ty was messing around turning old pieces of paper into miniature animals. He had them race each other around the table as Hermione lectured them on different spells. Ron, Ginny and Neville came in after about ten minutes. "Ty your alive." Ginny said sarcastically. "Yeah but barely." Ty said going along with it.

Harry told them what they were to do tomorrow as they sat down. "Really, so what are we doing today?" Neville asked. "Well we're going to practice new spells and old ones just to get ready." Harry said. "Just like another D.A class." Ginny said and sat down. "What's D.A?" Ty asked. "It's a defense against the dark arts class that we had last year because the teacher was terrible." Ginny said. "Oh so what are we going to learn?" Ty asked. "Well we all know stunning spells and the body bind spell. Hermione what else is there?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up from her book and said. "Well we could do…" she said skimming her book. "Well there's not much. There's a spell that shoots blade like pulses out and cuts your enemy." She said looking up. "We could use that." Harry said. "What's the incantation?" Harry asked. "There is none, just a wand movement." She said. "Like this." And she moved her wand in a circle, as she did fire started to follow her wand. Then she pulled her wand back leaving the ring of fire floating there. She then pushed her wand into the middle of it and like that the ring went into the wand and shot a pulse of red light. The red light went threw the edge of a stay stool and the stool fell to pieces. "Wow." Harry said looking at the fragments of wood.  
"That's good anything else?" Harry asked. "There's a charm here that will allow you to move anything or use it as a shield. Like this. Wow another wand movement. No incantation. Oh silly me I got a book on all spells that only require wand movements. Well here it goes." And she moved her wand up around and pointed it at Ty. Ty floated in the air and moved to were ever Hermione moved her wand. "Hey put me down Hermione." he said as he was pressed up against the ceiling. Hermione smiled and placed him back on his chair. "That wasn't funny." Ty said laughing at him self. "I think we can use these." Harry said. "Now split up in pairs and practice all of the spells." Ty grabbed a couple of stools and chair and walked out to the living room as the other's split up in pairs. After about a hour of practice Harry called for a break. He walked in to get Ty and was stunned at what he saw. Ty had all of the chairs floating in front of him as if they were protecting one stool that was on the ground. Ty moved his wand in a circle as Hermione did and shot one pulse and hit the one stool that was on the ground. "Nice shot." Harry said. "Thanks." Ty said and set down the stools with a wave of a hand. "Break time?" Ty asked. "Yup." Harry said and lead him into the kitchen. Harry looked around and saw Ginny nursing a cut on Neville's face. "What happened?" Harry asked. "Well I missed the stool." Ginny said.

Harry sat down next to Luna and smiled. "You did good." Luna said to him. "Thanks you did good too." Harry said. Luna smiled and moved closer to him. Harry leaned in but heard Neville say, "Ouch, that hurt." "Oh, sorry dear, toughen up." Ginny said and dabbed his cut with a cloth again. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the group. Ty was at the end of the tabled turning a napkin into a small tiger and letting it run up and down his arm. Hermione was sitting next to Ron. Ron was talking but Hermione was not listening. She just nodded every few seconds. Ginny was still nursing Neville's cut. And Luna was staring at him. He looked at her smiled. The small tiger that Ty made ran down the table and up to Hermione. It sniffed and ran to the next person. It moved to Harry and Luna. Luna put her hand down to pet it as it rolled on it's back and let her pet his belly. "Well lets go." Harry said. Ty whistled and the small tiger ran over to him and jumped on his shoulder. They all split up into groups and back to there spot to practice.

At the end of the day they were plenty tired and could do any spell that was asked of them to do. "Well tomorrow we leave at day break so get some rest." Harry said. "Oh and one more thing, we need everyone to look out for one another. Ok." Harry said looking at Ty and Ron. "Good." Harry said. "Now get to bed you'll need your all of your energy tomorrow." Harry finished. Everyone walked up stairs to go to bed. "Ron let me talk to you." Ty said before he went up stairs. "What?" Ron said bluntly. "Listen, I don't know what the problem is between you and me but we need to end it. Now." Ty said looking him dead in the eye. Harry and Luna watched as they talked. Ty extended his had. Ron looked at his hand and said, "Listen, I don't care what happens to you. Just do what I said before, stay away from Hermione." and he turned away from Ty and walked into his room. Ty looked down and sighed. He turned and walked into his room. Harry and Luna looked at one another. "Should we do anything?" Luna asked. "No, we should just let them fix it. We would just make it worst." Harry said. "Harry, you'll be careful tomorrow wont you?" Luna asked. "Yes, it's you I'm worried about." Harry said. Luna turned to him and looked up at him. He smiled and bent down and kissed her. "Good night." Luna said and walked into her room. Harry walked into his room and fell asleep.


	5. Meetings and Answers

Harry walked down the steps early the next morning. He made his way into the kitchen and sat down. He was a little nervous about what was going to happen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. Dumbledore came in and smiled at Harry. "Why you so blue Harry?" he asked, "Not blue just nervous." Harry said. "Well here is the a porkety that will take you there and here is a map. It's like to Marauder's map but it works any were. Use it well. I will leave you. Good luck Harry." He said and left. Harry looked at the map. It was showing everyone in the house each in there rooms. Except for Ty, his name was moving down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Once his name made to the door he came in. Harry looked up and saw him. "Morning." He said with a yawn.

Harry and Ty talked for a while till the rest of the league came. "Ok, I hope we can get back before lunch." Harry said with a smile. "We ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok lets go." And he pulled out the porkety and placed the map in his robes. Everyone touched the porkety and they were pulled to a middle of a battle ground. Harry looked around. Most of the city laid in rubble. Harry looked right down the street and saw thirty to forty hooded men walking towards them. He looked left. The same number of Death eaters. "Over there." Ty said and pointed to an abandon building across the street. They ran to it spells flying over there heads. Harry looked back. Ty was moving pieces of broken concrete around them to protect them. Once in the building Ty placed the concrete in front of the entrance. "Get down from the windows." Harry said as spells filled the room. They ran up stairs. Harry peeked down stairs. They were coming in threw the windows. He looked back. "Ty what is the biggest thing you can transform something into?" Harry asked. "I got ya." He said and walked down the stairs. He put his wand in the air and all of a sudden there was a bright light. Then a giant unicorn appeared. It was bigger than any unicorn he ever saw. It spread it's wings and ran down the death eaters that came in the building. Ty turned to another piece and turned it into a huge tiger.

The tiger chased most of the death eaters into a corner. They shot spells at it but the spells did no damage. The unicorn ran up stairs to everyone up there. "Get on him he'll get you to another building." Ty screamed up stairs. Harry and the others ran to it. It was the biggest animal he ever saw. He had to climb to get onto it. Once everyone upstairs was on the unicorn spread his wings once more and blew threw the wall and flew out of the building. Harry looked down at the black wave of Death eaters going into the building. Then there was a loud noise and Harry looked down again. Ty was on top of a giant elephant. It trampled over people as it ran out of the building. Harry and the others landed on the building across the street. "Get off. I'll be back." Harry said to the others as they slid of the giant unicorn. "Fire down on the street with all of the magic you got. I'm going to get Ty." Harry said and grabbed the neck of the unicorn an turned it towards the side of the building and flew off. Harry sped down the street. Ty looked over at him and stood up on the elephant and jumped and grabbed Harry's hand. "Thanks." Ty said pulling him self up on the unicorn. They turned and went up to the building with the others. "What is it with you and Unicorns." Harry asked as they slid off. "Well his name is Apollo. He is a real unicorn. When I need help I call on him and he comes." Ty said as they walked to the others. "Well what are they doing now?" Harry asked

"There getting back to there original attack formation. Look. The elephant is still chasing them down." Neville said pointing. "So lets round them up then." Harry said and pointed his wand down at a large crowd. "On Three, unleash all of the spells you know on them. One, Two…Three." Harry said and shot about six spells down at them. Every one else did the same. The death eaters started to fall. They looked up and shot at them. They ducked back behind the wall. Ty aimed his wand at big boulder of concrete and rolled it at the death eaters in the group. They didn't see it coming till the last second. It was to late for them. The few that didn't get out of the way laid on the ground trying to get up.

"Now." Harry said taking the pause of there fire to there advantage and leaned over and shot down. The death eaters started to run. Harry looked over for Vex. He didn't see him anywhere. He looked at the map. Many names of different death eaters were running in every which way. Harry looked at the building that they were on. Vex's name was written behind Harry and the others. Harry spun around wand at the ready. Vex was at the end of the building. "So you and your stupid friends are the reason we had to give the order of full retreat. You don't look like much. How did you conjure up those creatures?" he asked his voice deep and cold. "We have are ways." Harry said standing up and walking towards him. The group followed. "You guys aren't ready to take me on. Don't even try. I would wait if I were you." Vex said. Harry stood still. Ty walked up to his side. Ron and Neville followed. "You've got to be kidding. Let me see. You," Vex said looking at Neville, "You have great power within in you. But your mind is too clouded to use it. Once you get that sorted out then you might be able to fight me. And you," he was now looking at Ron. "You sir, are blinded by anger and hate, as soon as you can learn to let go and forgive you will think more clearly. Once you've done that you can find a way to use your team you would be far stronger than your years." Vex stopped. "A strategist's you are." He said to Ron. Ron looked at him. "Now you, young leader of this team, you have no idea what is holding you back. It's your mind. If you stopped listing to your self you would be far more powerful." Vex turned to Ty. "You are complicated, great warrior yes but there is an emotion that is fogging your path. Yes I know what it is so do you. If you don't confront it you will not reach your full potential." Vex finished looking at the four teens. "Now I leave. But don't worry we will meet again." Vex said and sent red sparks from the end of his wand into the air.

He apparated and so did every death eater in the run down city. Harry turned and walked over to the edge of the building. "There all gone." Harry said. The muggles started to come out looking around. "Time to go." Harry said and pulled out the porkety. "You can go now Apollo." Ty said and patted the great creature before it turned and flew off into the sky disappearing among the clouds. They all touched the porkety and they were dragged to Headquarters. "Well, most of what Vex said is true." Hermione said once they got situated around the table. "What part?" Ron said. "Well when he told you about each of your talents. Harry your so post to find them out and he told you right there plan and simple. Ron the strategist, Neville has great power with in, you have great power too if you stopped talking to your self, and Ty is so post to confront his emotion in order to get stronger at his talent." Hermione said looking at them. "Well that's just us, what about you three?" Harry said looking at the girls. "Well you have to find that out." Luna said. The door opened and in came Mr. Hobbes. "Any injures?" he asked. "No were all ok." Harry said. Mr. Hobbes looked at the and said, "Ok I'll see you later then." And left.

Harry leaned back in his chair. So if he didn't talk himself out of situations he would get stronger. '_that doesn't make any since?'_ Harry said to him self. Luna saw the confused look on his face and pulled him away from the others. "What?" Harry asked. "Harry I think he meet. If you react before you think about something you gain an edge on your opponent. But that doesn't mean that you can't think about what your doing is wrong or right." She said looking at him. "React with out thinking. I can do that." He said looking at her. "Yeah but don't…" she began but was cut off by Harry leaning in and kissing her. "What was that for?" she asked blushing and smiling. "I'm reacting with out thinking." He said and leaned in again. "I like this reacting without thinking thing." Luna whispered in his ear. "Yeah me too." Harry said.

They walked back into the kitchen were there was a fueled argument between Hermione and Ron. Ty wasn't at the table and Ginny and Neville were leaving. "Listen Ron, just leave me alone right now." Hermione said and left the room. Ron's ears were redder than hot coals as he sat there fuming. Harry and Luna just turned and walked into the living room and joined Ginny and Neville. "What happened?" Luna asked. "Well, Ron thought that Ty was looking at Hermione but he wasn't I saw him with my own eyes. His eyes never left his hands. Well Ron started to be Ron and act all tough and Ty just got up and left." Ginny said. "Ron can be so thick some times." Ginny and Neville were laying on the couch. Neville was falling asleep as Ginny rested on his chest. Ginny and Luna talked for another hour as Neville's snores made the girls laugh. Harry rested on one of the chairs as Luna sat on his lap. "Harry you falling asleep." Luna asked some time later. "Huh." Harry said looking up. Luna laughed and said, "Rest you need it." And kissed his forehead.

Harry woke up in the chair some time later and looked around. Ginny and Neville were still on the couch. They were both asleep. Harry looked saw Luna coming back into the living room. She yawned. "Did I wake you?" she asked as she climbed up on Harry and laid her head on his chest. "No, I just woke up." Harry said. Harry looked down and saw Luna already asleep on him. He didn't move. He just grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb smoothly.

Harry woke up again. He slid out from Luna and placed her on the chair and covered her up with a blanket. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ty sitting there alone. "Hey." Harry said looking at him. "I think that Ron really hates me." Ty said looking up. "Well he doesn't like a lot of people." Harry said sitting on the opposite of Ty. "Do you know what I have to do to confront my emotion?" Ty asked. "No." Harry said. "Well I have to tell Hermione…that…I…I love her." Ty said looking down at the table. "Oh…and with you on Ron's bad side I don't think you can even speak her name." Harry said. "Yeah he's going paranoid. He thinks that I looked at her and I didn't…" Harry cut him off with his hand. "I heard the story. Listen do what you must. Vex is right, we are not strong enough to fight him. He could of killed all of us. Who knows how long he sat there looking at us." Harry said. "What about Ron wont he get mad?" Ty asked. "Mad.... no furious maybe, but I don't think he will kill you. Hurt you, really bad. Really, really bad." Harry said. "Great I've got a lot to look forward too." Ty said.


	6. Confronting and Dancing

Harry got up and walked to the door, he looked back. "Here take this map. It will give you a clear shot at talking to her. It tells you were everyone is. See. Luna, Ginny and Neville are in the living room Hermione is over in the den and Ron his room." Harry said looking at the map. "Now's your chance." Harry said looking at it. "I'll go with you just in case Ron shows up." Harry said. "Ok." Ty said and they walked towards the den. Ty knocked and opened the door. Hermione was sitting on one of the couches and reading. Ty walked over to her. Harry stood by the door looking at the map. "Hermione, I need to tell you something." Ty said and sat down next to her. Hermione put down her book and looked at him. "You do know if Ron finds out that you were even in the same room as me he will kill you." She said. "Yeah, but that's not why I came here to talk to you. I wanted to say…I…" Ty sighed. Hermione looked at him with caring eyes. "Ty…" she said. Placing her hand on his face. Harry looked back at the map. Ron was coming out of his room and heading down stairs. "Ty better hurry." Harry said.

Hermione pulled on his chin so they were facing each other. "Ty you better go." She said, and gave a smile and a quick kiss. Ty stood there bewildered. He didn't move one bit. Harry had to go over there and drag him out of the room. "Bye." Harry said as he closed the door. Just then Ron showed up at the end of the hall. "Harry where were you?" he asked. "Well, me and Ty were just about to go and…" he started, "Practice some transfiguration spells." Ty said when he finally got over the kiss. "Yeah." Harry said. "Oh. Well have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked this time looking a little defensive. "No, why?" Ty asked as he and Harry walked by. "Good." Ron said and walked in the other direction. "Harry thanks for that." Ty said as they entered to kitchen. "No problem." Harry said sitting down. "Harry." Luna's voice came from the living room. "Yes." Harry said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Where were you?" she asked looking flustered. "Well…" Harry said looking over his shoulder watching Ty sit down and Ron walk in the room with Hermione. "I'll tell you later." Harry whispered. Luna nodded and sat up and allowed Harry to sit next to her. She laid her head on his chest and put her hand in his.

"So, what is there to do now?" Ron said. "Well we could go to this great club that I know of." Ty said looking around. Harry smiled and Luna looked up at him. "I'd like that." She said. "Us too." Ginny said, hitting Neville in the chest waking him up. "Wha." He said groggily. "WE, would like to go dancing tonight wont we?" Ginny said looking at him as here chin was resting on his chest and looking up at him. "Oh, yeah." Neville said. "I wouldn't mind." Hermione said. She didn't dare look at Ty so she looked at Harry and smiled. Harry got the message and passed it to Ty by winking at him. "Well I guess we can do that." Ron said getting up. "What do we ware?" he asked. "Well nothing fancy, just some jeans and a nice shirt." Harry said. "Ok. When do we go?" Ron asked. "Well we can leave in an hour and come home at about two perhaps." Harry said looking at his watch which read six thirty. "That's sounds good I have to go get ready." Ginny said after climbing off of Neville. "See you later." She said and gave him a quick kiss and grabbed Luna's and Hermione's hands and ran up stairs. "Bye." Luna said as she walked up stairs.

"Well I guess we should get ready." Neville said getting up and walking up stairs. Everyone else followed. All of the guys were ready but the girls still didn't come down stairs yet. "Common girls." Ron yelled up stairs. "STUFF IT RON." Ginny shouted down the stairs and moments later all three girls came down. They were each wearing tight jeans and revealing shirts that made the mind wonder. "Wow." Neville said as Ginny came up into his arms. "You like." She said. "I like." Neville answered. Luna walked up and gave Harry a little wink and leaned up and kissed him. Hermione didn't talk to either Ron or Ty when she came down. "Hermione who are you going with." Ginny said. Ron was about to say something when Hermione said, "I'm going by myself, I want to be able to dance with more than just one person."

Harry took out his coin and held it out. Ty didn't put his hand in. "You coming?" Harry asked. "Yeah I'm taking Apollo, he needs some exercise." Ty said and walked outside. "Ok." Harry said. "Can we come?" Ginny said. "Sure." Ty said and held the door open for her and Neville. Harry looked at Luna and said, "You know what, can we all get a ride?" Ty looked at him and said, "Well you did already didn't you?" Ty said. They came out and Ty looked up at the stars. "Stand back." Ty said and raised his wand in the air. The tip of it lit up with a bright light and then there was a noise and the giant unicorn stood there. "Geese, he's beautiful." Hermione said walking up to it. It was so big that she could walk under it. "Climb on." Ty said and jumped on at the front. Everyone got on and Ty pulled pack and raised the front legs of Apollo off the ground and took off. The ride was great. There was plenty to see on there way there. Before they knew it they were landing and sliding off the unicorn. "Good boy." Ty said patting the giant head on the side. "I'll need you later all right." Ty said as he backed away and the unicorn took off.

"Great look at the line." Ron said. "Who ever came up with this idea wasn't smart." Harry looked at Luna and then back at Ty. "Ty you gonna get us in?" Harry asked. "Yeah follow me." Ty said and lead them to the front door. "Hey." Ty said giving the security guard a hand shake and walked in. "That wasn't too bad was it Ron." Ty said and left to go to the dance floor. "Common Neville." Ginny said and ran down to the dance floor. It was really crowed and Harry could barely make out Ty walking off the floor and sitting at the bar. Ron walked down to a chair by the dance floor. And sat down. He wasn't looking away from Ty. "Hermione you going dancing anytime soon?" Luna asked as she grabbed her and Harry and brought them to the dance floor and by Ginny and Neville. Harry looked over and saw Ron had moved and was dancing with a pretty girl with braded black hair. Harry tried to find Ty but couldn't see him anywhere. Then looked at Hermione and saw him moving towards her. She stopped dancing and smiled. "Were not missing this." Luna said and moved over to them. Ginny must of done the same thing because they were all dancing close to Hermione. "If he sees you he will…" Hermione started but Ty leaned in and kissed her. Hermione didn't do anything for a second. Then she looked around and back at Ty. "Oh who cares." She said and leaned in and kissed him. "Wow." Luna said as she started dance a little closer to Harry.

Harry and Luna started to dance faster and faster. They need a brake. They went over to Ty, Hermione, Ginny and Neville and said, "We need a break." "Hey I'll take you to my privet booth. Common." Ty said grabbing Hermione's hand and leading them up stairs to an nice room with a mini bar. "Nice, how did you get this." Harry asked. "Well, my dad and I came to England to…well lets say we were doing what we are doing now. We managed to finish with some time to kill so we went to look for a place to buy. My dad is into that don't ask. Anyway I came up with an idea for a club. And this is what we got. We let my cousin take care of it while we are in America. My dad has three more clubs like this." Ty said. "Cool. So we get free stuff right." Ginny said looking over the mini bar. "Yeah." Ty said sitting down on the couch. Hermione went and got herself a drink and went and sat down next to Ty. "Where's Ron?" Ginny asked. "There, next to the bar snogging with that one girl." Hermione said leaning across of Ty and pointing him out threw the window leading into the club. "What time is it?" Ginny asked. "Well it's only ten thirty." Harry said. "Ok, well I think that I should go and dance now. Come on Neville." Ginny said and lead him out of the room. Luna and Harry were sitting on a love sit across form Ty and Hermione. "So, are going to tell Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Ty and back at Harry, "What do you think?" she said. "Well I don't know." Harry said, "No if Ron even hears that I danced with Ty he will blow up." Hermione said. "Ok." Harry said, "Well I'm rested lets dance." "Ohhh, but Harry I'm…ok." Luna said putting down her drink and grabbing Harry's hand. "Use too." Ty said and pulled Hermione up to him. Harry looked over his shoulder as he walked out and saw Ty and Hermione kissing again.

"You'd think that they would be a bit more discreet." Luna said. "Well they both felt the same way for each other for a while and now they are getting a chance to be with one another." Harry said as he and Luna made it to the dance floor. Ron was now with another girl dancing again. Harry and Luna danced for what seemed minutes but was hours. They were leaving the club and were all outside. Hermione and Ty were standing at opposite sides of the groups. Ron was plenty wasted and had lipstick all over his face. "Ty, I think I'm beginning to like you." He said, "We have to do this more often." He said and passed out and landed on the concrete. Everyone laughed as Ty and Harry picked him up. "You know we should just take the porkety." Ty said holding up Ron. "Yeah." Harry said pulling out the coin. "Headquarters." He said. Harry and Ty dragged Ron up the stairs and into his room and set him on his bed. "A little too much butterbeer." Harry said. "I doubt that he was drinking butterbeer." Ty said as they walked out of the room. "Good night Harry." Luna said and kissed him and walked into her room. Hermione came up to Harry and Ty and said, "Well good night." There was a long silence and Harry looked up. "Oh I have to go." And he walked down to his bed room.

"Well, I guess that this is good night till we can do this again." Ty said. "Not really." Hermione said moving closer. "Really. But according to Ron I can't look at…" Ty said sarcastically with a little smile but was interrupted by Hermione saying, "Shut up and kiss me damn it." Hermione said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him pastionilty.


	7. Dark Mark and Betrail Of MR HOBBES

Harry walked into the kitchen the next morining and saw Ron at the table with his head down. "You ok?" Harry asked. "Yeah, my head fells like it is splitting open and I can't see straight. Yeah I'm fine other than that." Ron said. "Who was that girl you were dancing with?" Harry asked. Ron smiled and said, "I have no clue. She was pretty. I find that I can get any girl I want if I set my mind to it." Ron said. "What?" Harry said, "Listen, I found this out. Girls are in to me. I got six girls owl addresses. Look." Ron said taking out six different napkins. "This is the one with the braded hair." Ron said looking at it. The napkin had bright red lipstick in the shape of a kiss. "You going to owl her?" Harry asked giving back the napkin. "I might, I also got all of these. We are defiantly going to the club again." Ron said. "So dose this mean you and Ty are now friends?" Harry asked hopefully. "I don't know. He just has to stay away from Hermione and I will have no problem." Ron said. "But what about all of the girls that gave you the napkins?" Harry asked. "Well there nothing like Hermione. She is elegant and graceful. The way she speaks is just memorizing. I'd throw away these napkins in a heartbeat if I only got to know if she liked me." Ron said looking Harry in the eye.

"So it's ok to have fun on till Hermione comes to you and says she likes you." Harry said. "You have to do it Ron. She will not come to you. Plus I think you should owl that one girl. See if she goes to Hogwarts." Harry said. "I think I will." Ron said looking at the napkin. "Can I borrow Hedwig?" he asked. "So you made you choice?" Harry said. "What do you mean?" Ron asked. "Ron you can't have both girls." Harry said. "Yeah." Ron said. "So it's ok if Hermione gets a boy friend?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him his face bubbling. "Who is he Harry?" he asked slow and strict. "No one." Harry said. "Harry you suck at lying now tell me." Ron said. "Ron, she just meet someone at the club last night and they really hit it off." Harry said, he was only partly lying. "Oh so it's not Ty?" Ron asked. "No." Harry lied. "Ok, well as long as it's not him." Ron said. "Why do you hate him?" Harry asked. "Well, I don't know, I'm just jealous I guess. How he _saved_ her and how she looks at him as he walks by." Ron said looking down. "So, that's no reason to hate him." Harry said. "I know but…what can I say I'm jealous. Maybe I can give him a chance. I'll try. I mean that's what that stupid Vex said right. I have to put me behind and use the group. _A strategist you are._" Ron mimicked.

Harry smiled as Ron walked past him with the napkins in his hand. Ty came in moments later. "I think that there's something wrong with Ron. He smiled at me and said, 'good morning', I mean like he's…I don't know but he's weird." Ty said sitting down. Harry laughed and said, "Ron is starting to get over Hermione. I think he's fallen for this one girl. I don't think it will work out too well." Harry said. "Dumbledore come in yet." Ty asked. "No." Harry said looking at the daily prophet. "So if he doesn't show up today what do you want to do." Ty asked. "Well we could go to Ron's house and play some quidditch." Harry said. "That sounds good." Ty said standing up. "Well I should get ready then." And he left. "Hello." Someone said from the door. Harry looked up and saw Luna walk in. "Sleep well." Harry asked as she came up and sat next to him. "Yeah, what about you?" Luna asked. "All right." Harry said leaning in a bit. "Good." Luna said and they were about to kiss when Neville and Ginny walked in. "Aghhh…twice in a week. Sorry guys go about your business." Ginny said and turned around and went into the living room. Harry shrugged and kissed Luna.

Once everyone was awake Harry asked Ron and Ginny if they could hang out at there house for the day. They both agreed and Harry pulled out the coin. They were taken to the burrow. Harry looked around and saw the sky was clear and sunny. He looked over at the house. There was a dark mark. Ron was dumbfounded and stood motionless. Ginny turned into Neville's chest shielding her eyes. She started to sob deeply. "Ty, Hermione, Luna come with me. Neville watch them." Harry said and ran up to the house. Ty walked in first and went up stairs with Hermione following him. Luna and Harry were on the bottom floor. Searching for anything. Ty shouted from up the stairs for them to come up there. Harry ran up to Ty and Hermione. Ty was kneeling in front of Mrs. Weasley talking to her. Had blood coming out from her a cut on her head and she had a broken arm that was lad off to the side. "Mrs. Weasley. Don't worry your all right. I'm here." Ty kept saying. "Harry get Dumbledore!" Ty said. Harry reached into his robes pocket and pulled out the two way mirror. "Dumbledore." Harry screamed. Dumbledore's voice came and said, "What is it Harry?" "Get to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley was attacked she's ok though." Harry said. Dumbledore didn't answer all Harry heard were foot steps and he appeared at the end of the hall. "Move." He said to Ty and picked up Mrs. Weasley and carried her outside. "Molly stay with me." He said and disapperated.

Ron was on the ground not doing anything and Ginny was still crying. "Is she…" Ron began. "No. she's alright." Ty said sitting down next to him. Harry looked down at Ty and said, "Did you see any death eater bodies there?" "No why?" Ty said. Harry turned around and pulled out his wand. "It was a trap." Ty said standing up looking around. The other's followed. They didn't have to look long before they saw them. One..two…six…they couldn't keep count. They were moving up too them . "Harry get use out of here." Luna said as she and the group backed into a close circle. There backs were too each other. The death eaters surrounded them. Ty raised his wand a bit. "Were is the porkety?" he asked. "In my pocket." Harry said. "Oh we might be needing it soon." Ty said. Harry pulled out the porkety and held it in his hand. "Accio porkety." A death eater shouted and the coin flew from Harry's hand and into one of the death eaters.

Harry stomach did a flip. He didn't know how to get them out of there. "Harry you got a plan?" Ty asked. "No, Ron do you have a plan?" Harry asked. "Yeah....listen, Ty you will get Apollo here and we will give you cover. While here doing this Harry will get that coin back. Got it." Ron said and sent a spells hitting three different death eaters. The others followed and sent spells in every direction. Ty raised his wand in the air and with a rush of loud noise the Apollo arrived. The spells hitting the unicorn did no damage. They were merely reflected into the sea of death eaters. "Climb on." Ron said as he ran to the unicorn. Ty was covering them as they got to the unicorn. "Harry hurry up." Ty said. Harry turned and saw about ten death eaters standing behind him. One of them took out the coin and twirled it around his fingers. "You want this boy?" he said and waved the coin at him. "Come and get it." He said again. Harry raised his wand. He was defiantly out numbered but he wasn't going to let that get to him. He quickly looked over his shoulder. Neville was running to help him. '_oh great,'_ Harry thought. Neville quickly came to his side wand at the ready.

"Neville get out of here." Harry said. "No, I want to help." He said and blasted a spell that was so powerful that I t hit three death eaters at the same time. Harry looked astonished. The death eater with the coin looked at the smoldering spot were three of his comrades were once. He turned to Harry and Neville. He took off his mask and reviled a very familiar face. "VEX." Harry said astonished. "Well good, two or your men are starting to find there powers. Here, keep practicing I want a real match when it comes to our final battle." Vex said. He flipped the coin to Harry and sent red sparks in the air. "Just so you know…I will be training too. After that I question my own powers." Vex said before apperating. So did the hundred or so death eaters. "What was that? A test…he was just playing us." Ginny said as she slid down Apollo. "Yeah…he is actually looking forward to fight us." Harry said turning to the others.

Harry walked back to the others and pulled out the porkety. "We need to go home and talk to Dumbledore." Harry said and they were all brought to headquarters. Dumbledore was there waiting for them. "Did you know that there was an attack?" Ron asked. "No I didn't. Looks like you came out of it ok." Dumbledore said and moved to Harry. "Harry listen I found out that there I a spy inside of this organization leaking information too Vex. Be careful who you trust. It might be one of your friends it might be one of the order members. Just be careful Harry." Dumbledore said, "Now Molly will be all right so you can see her tomorrow if you'd like." Dumbledore said and left. "He's quite blunt anymore isn't he." Ron said sitting down. "Yeah." Ty said sitting across from him.

Harry sat down and rubbed the side of his head. Just then Mr. Hobbes came in. he was sweating a lot and stuffing something into his bag. Ty noticed it too and nodded at Harry. Mr. Hobbes looked at them all and said, "Well I don't see anything wrong with any of you." And was about to leave when, "Why did you come?" Harry asked, "I mean how did you know that we had a battle today?" Harry said. "Well…I…" he began and turned to them and pulled out his wand. "You stupid boy, I still don't know why Lord Vex doesn't kill you know. He wants a real fight, he says. But I will take care of you right now." Mr. Hobbes said and raised his wand. Harry stood motionless. "NOW, LITTLE BOY YOU SHALL…"The next instance there was a bright flash and Harry closed his eyes. He opened him expecting not to be able too. He looked around. He saw Neville standing up and putting his wand away with a stunned Mr. Hobbes on the floor. Ty went threw his bag and found a Death eater cloak and mask. Harry pulled out his two way mirror and said. "Dumbledore." Dumbledore didn't answer he but there was a loud crack and he walked threw the door. "What happened?" he asked as he saw his old friend on the floor. "He was a death eater." Harry said. "I didn't think that you would find a spy this quickly." Dumbledore said. "Well he kind of gave it away. He walked in flaunting it his cloak and mask." Harry said and got up.

"Thank you Harry." Dumbledore said and levitated Mr. Hobbes in the air and brought him out side. "Neville, what's got in to you…you're a powerhouse." Ty said as they all sat in the living room. "I…well I…I don't know I just thought that I have great power and I should use it and look what happens." He said. "So what now?" Ron asked. "Now we wait till tomorrow and check up on mom." Ginny said and sat on Neville's lap.


	8. Trouble at the Club

No one slept that night. Harry was watching each of them. Ron was pacing back in forth in the room and looking at the clock ever now and then. Ginny was curled up like a cat in Neville's lap. She was just looking at the corner of the table. Luna was at Harry's side and humming to her self. Hermione was sitting next to Luna. She was trying not to sleep but her eyes kept closing and her head started to fall a bit but she picked it up. Ty was across from Hermione and sipping some tea. Ron finally stopped and sat at the table. "Can we ask Dumbledore if she is all right?" he asked Harry. "Sure." Harry said and pulled out the mirror. "Dumbledore." He said and soon the old man's voice came threw it. "Yes." He asked. "How is Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked. "She was badly hurt but she will be back at home tomorrow. She has to spend the night in the hospital." Dumbledore said. "Right, see you later." Harry said and put the mirror in his pocket. "So you heard it now everyone can go to bed." Harry said and got. Luna followed him and soon everyone followed.

Harry walked down the stairs and was shocked to see Mrs. Weasley running around the kitchen making breakfast. " What…how…never mind…you ok?" Harry stuttered. "Oh yes, it will take more than that to bring me down. Now sit and have some breakfast." She said and poured him some pumpkin juice and slid him some toast. Soon everyone came down to the kitchen and Ron and Ginny ran into there mother's arm's and hugged her dearly. "Ohhh… I'm ok now sit…And you young man I would like to say thinks…it was all black…I couldn't see anything, I could only hear your voice…thank you…you are now a Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said and gave Ty a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Now time to eat." She said and they ate the biggest breakfast that anyone has ever seen.

"Now I have to run, I have some business to attend to and I wont be back till tomorrow. So you behave tonight." Mrs. Weasley said and started to walk to the door. "So…Ty, do you think we can…ah….go to your club again." Ron said as soon as his mom left. Ty looked over at him and smiled. "You really enjoyed you self there didn't you?" Ty asked. "Yeah!" Ron said. "Ok…we can go in about…oh…three hours." Ty said looking at his watch which read 2:00 pm. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all looked at each other and smiled and ran up stairs. "We're going to get ready." Luna said as she lead the way. Harry and the other three sat at the table looking at one another. "Ty…remember what I said before?" Ron asked. "Yeah…Stay away from Hermione." Ty said. "Good…just remember that tonight. If I catch you even attempting to dance with her I'll…I'll...do something you wouldn't want me too." Ron said and got up and left. Ty looked over at Harry and shrugged. "Oh, boy." Ty said sarcastically. Harry laughed and said, "You know that he will never give her up." Harry said. "Wait, doesn't Ron have all of those napkins?" Neville said, "Yeah, but none of those are Hermione's." Harry said as he got up and stretched.

Everyone was ready as they walked down the stairs. Luna came out wearing a pair of jeans and a belly shirt. Hermione had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and had bracelets on and dangling ear rings. Then there was Ginny who was wearing most of the same stuff as the other too but she had a bright red shirt. Harry pulled out the coin. "Ready." He said and felt that same feeling behind the navel and he arrived at the club. "Shall we." Ty said and lead them up to the front doors. They walked in and the place was packed. Harry never seen a place so packed. "Saturday night." Ty said and walked them further in. Ron ran ahead of them and was already talking to a girl. Ty was walking up to Hermione and smiled. She returned it with a smile and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry and Luna were about to walk away when they saw Ron brush past them and straight towards Ty and Hermione. He pulled Ty back and spun him around.

" I thought that you understood what I meant. I said stay away. Not snog with her." Ron said pushing Ty back. "Ty don't hurt him." Hermione said tears falling down her eyes. " Ron listen, we are in love." Ty said and with that Ron stopped were he was and turned to Hermione and said, "Is it true." There was a tiny tear forming in his eye. Hermione didn't say anything just nodded in agreement. Ron turned and looked around. Everyone stopped dancing and the music died. "I'll be going now." He said and started to the door. "Ron." Hermione said. She had some tears in her eyes and pulled on his arm. He turned to her and said. "What?" Hermione looked at him and said. "Ron, you are…how do I say it…I love you but…I don't love like the way you would like." She said, "I know this isn't helping but you must know that you are more like a brother to be than anything else." Hermione said putting an arm around his neck and leading him back to the main dance floor were the dancing started up again. Harry looked around and saw a bunch of friends he knew from Hogwarts. The Patil twins and Lavender was there and so was Dean and his new girl friend. "Ron." Said one of the twins. "You want to dance?" Ron looked up and if there was any trace of sadness it was gone. Padma took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Harry turned and came face to face with Draco. "Hello Scare Head." He said with a little laugh. "I just have to say one thing…time for you to die." Draco said and sent red sparks out of his wand and soon as much as fifty death eaters came out from different floors and rooms in the club. Harry looked around. Ron and the others came up to join him. Harry smirked. "Draco do you really think you will get away with this?" Harry asked. "I think I misunderstood you Potter. Do you really think you will get away from this." Draco said laughing. Harry laughed too and punched Malfoy right in the nose and he fell down. As he fell the Death Eaters started to fire down at them. "Split up." Ron said and ran to the left. Harry, Luna, and Hermione followed. Ty, Neville, and Ginny went to the right. Then there was a loud noise and Harry spun around and came face to face with…

Oh...i think i forgot my disclamer...I don't own harry potter or any of the charters.so i need more reviews...PLEASE

and i need help with this story i have an extream case of writer's block.


	9. It can't be true

Harry couldn't believe himself. He thought he saw Sirius. He was right. Sirius and Dumbledore came crashing threw the door.

Dumbledore raised his wand and said, "Lets go now."

And everyone in the club started to run towards the door. Harry stood in one place looking at Sirius.

"Sirius is that you?" he asked.

"Get out now lets go." Sirius said. Harry was about to run to Sirius but Luna grabbed his hand.

"We can see him later. Now we must go." She said and they ran out the door. Right when they reached the door they saw Ty get hit from behind by a spell from one of the death eaters.

"Go I will get him." Ron said and ran past Harry. Ron dogged spells and shot two death eaters before he got to Ty. Ty was starting to stur. "Common." Ron said picking him up.

"Thanks." Ty said weakly as they limped past Harry and Luna. Ron and Ty hobbled out side and Ron laid Ty on the corner. Ty was rubbing his head and looking around. "Thank you." Ty said again.

"No problem." Ron said looking back at the building. He heard a bunch of pops and soon Sirius and Dumbledore walked outside.

"Sirius." Harry said and ran up to him.

"Well, not exactly." Sirius said as Harry attempted to hug him but went right threw him.

"Sirius…you're not a ghost but what?" Harry said picking himself up off of the ground.

"Well long story made short is that I was never killed. I was only knocked out. I fell threw the veil and my body and my sprit got separated. See that veil is much like the demontors kiss. It sucks it out of your body. Dumbledore is trying to find my body…but the catch is that you really can't go into the veil so I have to wait till he comes up with a way." Sirius said.

"Can you do any magic?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I can pick up things and everything, I just can't feel it or humans can't feel me." Sirius said picking up a stick and throwing it.

"So this means that you can come back." Harry said.

"Yup as long as Dumbledore doesn't kick it I will be here." Sirius said.

"Wait as long as Dumbledore doesn't die you can be here?" Harry asked.

"Yup, I'm magically bounded by him. If he dies I will die…again." Sirius said. "And I can't get more than a couple of feet away from him." Sirius said.

"Harry you should go home now." Dumbledore said.

"Fine." Harry said pulling out the coin. "Headquarters." Harry said and they were taken to headquarters.

"We need to talk." Hermione whispered to Ty. Luna wiggled her eyebrows and let everyone leave the hallway and enter the kitchen.

"Lets spy on Hermione and Ty." She said slyly. Harry smiled and said,

"No…" Luna moved closer to him, "No…" Luna looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, "Fine." Harry finished and they walked over to the living room door.

"Hermione, I'm all right." They heard Ty say.

Luna peaked in and saw Hermione cock her head to the side and say,

"I'm angry with you." She said.

"Why?" Ty said.

"Well you always get hurt…" she said placing an ice pack on his head. " and I don't think your too smart." She said .

"Well that's what I got you for." Ty said, "To keep track of me." She smiled at him.

"Still, if you get hurt again, I will get very angry." Hermione said playfully. And she started to tickle him.

"Ow, Ow. Stop I'm hurt there." Ty said as Hermione stopped and placed her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"Sorry." She said very softly and kissed him.

"Now that is good medicine." Ty said smiling.

"That's all the dosage you get." Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry nudged Luna in the side and motioned his head towards the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen to find Ron and Neville in a game of chest and Ginny reading the quibbler.

"Hey." Harry said and sat down next to Neville. "Move your rook and you've got him Neville." Harry said looking at the board. Ron looked down as Neville put him in check mate.

"What…one more game." Ron said.

"No…Neville come on." Ginny said and started to walk out of the room.

"Sorry maybe latter." Neville said and walked out of the room. Ron didn't move his gaze from the chest board.

"I can't belive that he beet me." Ron said looking at the board again.

It was at that moment when Dumbledore came threw the doors followed by Sirius. "Hello…I have to ask for you guys to get ready. It is time of you to take down vex and his followers. He will be at this location at eight thirty. Snape says he will be guarded by about ten of his most skilled death eaters. So be careful. Now Snape also said that if he is alone that means he knows that your there. So if he know your there it is more than likely that your surrounded by death eaters. So…I hate to say it but this may be the only chance you have left." Dumbledore said bluntly. "I will say this…I have never in my history seen any League as good as this one." And he left a large map and left.

Sirius wave a transparent hand and left. Harry looked at the map. It showed a small village outside of town. Harry looked up at Luna and the others.

"So…we need a plan." Harry said and slid the map to Ron. Ron looked at it for a while. Harry was starting to get a little agitated but once Ron spoke Harry calmed down a bit.

"Well the village isn't very big so I guess we will not really have to split up…first thing is to locate his guards before they find us. Then once we get them we move in on Vex. We will need everything we got to bring him down. Wait I have a better way to do this. We set different things on fire once we locate him. Then we move in on him threw the smoke. Catch him by surprise." Ron finished. "See…look at this map. He will more than likely be in the court yard. If we can burn around it and make only one way out he will be trapped. They we got him." Ron said looking around at there faces.

Harry studied the map. "Sounds good, we leave as soon as we are ready." Harry said. Harry walked into the living room to check on Hermione and Ty. They were talking when Harry walked in and they looked up at him.

"Listen we have to leave…tonight we attack Vex. So get ready Hermione. Ty I need to talk to you." Harry said.

"Ok. Bye." Hermione said and kissed Ty's forehead and left the room. Ty turned to Harry.

"Ty I don't think you should come with us. Your injured." Harry said looking at him. Ty looked at him and shook his head.

"No…I'm coming." Ty said and tried to get up but there was a sharp pain that went threw his chest and abdomen. "Maybe not." He said in pain and laid back down.

"Just rest I promise we will all be back tomorrow." Harry said and got up and left the room. Ron and the others were in the hallway. "were going to be one short. Ty is too injured to help." Harry said

"We can manage." Luna said looking up at him. "We still have about two hours left now what?" she asked looking around.

"Well…we rest and pray." Ginny said putting her arms around Neville's neck and hugged him. "I'm scared guys." She said.


	10. The final battle

Harry and the others were leaving as the sun went down. Harry pulled out the porkety and they were pulled to the old abandoned city. Harry looked around at the city. He could see different stores that were out of business and broken windows. Dead trees filled with crows that were still out cawing. Harry looked straight to see the court yard.

"DARN I FORGOT THAT MAP!" Ron yelled at himself. "Any way we wont need it we now that he wont be here for about ten minutes so lets get into position. Harry, Luna, and Hermione go to the right while I take Neville and Ginny on the left side of the court yard. Now as soon as we take out his guards we start to burn everything in the court yard except this alley way to the left. Everyone got it?" Ron asked looking at everyone.

"Sounds good, now everyone we need to watch over one another here ok." Harry said as he put his wand out into the middle of them. Everyone else did the same. "Trust each other…and trust yourself." Harry said and pulled his wand away and started to walk away to the right as Hermione and Luna followed.

Harry walked up a flight of stairs that lead to a clear shot to the courtyard. He looked at his watch and it read eight thirty and there was a loud crack and in the middle of the court yard stood about twenty death eaters and Vex it the middle. Harry looked across the courtyard and saw Ron he was aiming his wand at one of the guards and he fired. The spell went threw the guard and hit the grounds.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Harry yelled and he turned around to see about five death eaters running up the stairs. The three of them fired at the death eaters causing them to fall. Harry looked back for a split second and saw Ron fighting about ten death eaters and doing well as Neville was running to help him. Harry looked back and saw a spell but was too late to block it. He was hit by it and flew out of the window and started to fall.

Harry thought to himself that this was the end but out of the corner of his eye he saw something white and moving fast. It was Ty on Apollo moving at a great speed. Harry reached out a hand and was about ten feet off the ground when Ty caught him.

"Thanks." Harry said almost out of breath.

"No problem." Ty said turning Apollo up to were Harry was blasted out of. They hovered outside the window for and saw inside. The death eaters were surrounding Hermione and Luna. Harry and Ty opened fired as many spells that they knew and jumped off of Apollo and into the room.

"Harry watch out." Ty said and shot a spell that just missed Harry's ear by an inch and hit a death eater behind him. He hit the floor with a dull thud. Harry turned and fired two more spells and the room was clear. Harry ran over to Luna. Her hair was messed up and she had a deep gash on her check. Ty embraced Hermione in a giant hug and kissed her.

"I'm ok Harry, we have to save Ginny and the others." Luna said as she ran out the window and landed on Apollo. "Coming?" she asked. Harry and the others followed and they landed outside of the building were Ron and the others were.

"Common lets go." Harry said and walked In first. There was quite a deal of commotion going on. Spells and curses flew every which way and knocked out death eaters scattered the room. Harry walked into one of the rooms and saw Ron, Neville, and Ginny standing there about to shoot them.

"It's us ok." Harry said and walked in with his hands up.

"Good…anyone hurt…Ty what are you doing here?" Ron said looking up at him.

"I thought that I could be of some help…oh and here is your map." Ty said throwing a piece of folded paper at Ron. Ron grabbed it and read it.

"Well he is just left so on with the fire plan." Ron said scanning the map.

Harry and the others split up again and started to burn all of the court yard. Vex looked around. He smiled and walked towards the only opening.

"Very good…now lets see what you got." He yelled as he got closer to the opening.

Harry walked out to the middle of the street and raised his wand. Vex just looked at him and raised his wand. Harry walked towards him as Vex turned to walk back into the circle. The smoke was now so bad that Harry couldn't see anything…and including Vex. Harry walked into the smoke. Ty and Ron followed as Harry looked back.

"Yes were coming…Neville and the girls are on Apollo over head. There watching us just in case." Ron said and went to the left.

"I guess I got right you get to go straight." Ty said and we walked off to the right and disappeared in the smoke. Harry turned and went straight. After about ten minutes there was a loud scream and Harry turned to the right.

"Oh no." Harry said and ran to the left. He heard a loud incantation and soon there was large bit of wind and Harry saw Ron and Ty in front of Vex. Vex didn't see Harry and was looking for him. Harry ducked behind an old statue. He looked around it and stared at Ty and Ron.

"Come out boy or I will have to show you the true extent of my power of torture." Vex said with an evil grin.

"Harry don't come out." Ron yelled but was muffled as Vex kicked him in his nose.

"Come out now." Vex yelled and pointed his wand at Ty and said, "Let me show you a spell that not even the dark lord uses." Vex pointed his wand at Ty's left arm. He moved his wand in a slow moving motion. Time stood still for Harry as he watched as a bright beam of light shot threw Ty's arm and out the other side leaving a gapping hole in the middle of his arm. Ty let out a howl of pain and buckled over two and screamed.

There was foot steps going up to Harry. He spun around and saw Neville and the girls coming up to him. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she approached him.

"We need to get him now before he dose that to Ron." Neville said looking at the puddle of blood that was under Ty. "I will distract him while Harry and you girls get Ty and Ron." Neville said and got up.

"Neville wait." Ginny said and gave him a quick kiss and a hug. "Kick his ass." She said as Neville turned and walked out from the protection of the statue. He looked at Vex who was facing the other direction. Vex slowly turned to face Neville.

"Well what do…ah." Is all that Vex could say as Neville blasted him off of his feet and flew him about twenty feet back. Neville ran after him as Harry and the girls ran over to Ty and Ron. Ron was bleeding form the nose and looking at Ty's arm.

"Stay with me Ty common…don't fall asleep. Stay awake." Ron was saying as they came up to them. Ty was swaying back and fourth wincing as the wind touched his open wound. Harry picked him up and put his good arm over his shoulder and carried him over to the statue. Ron was behind them looking at Neville and Vex fight.

"He will need some back up soon Neville is getting tired. We have got to get my wand back. IT is in Vex's outer pocket. Help Neville and get the wands." Ron said to Harry as he walked over to them. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were wrapping Ty's arm. Luna looked up at Harry with fear in her eyes.

"Right." Harry said and ran to help Neville. Vex turned and saw Harry approaching him and shot as series of spells at Harry and continued his fight with Neville. Harry dodged them and got to Neville.

As the were fighting Harry fired as spell that sent Vex flying back.

"Neville we need to get Ron and Ty's wands. There in his outer pocket. So we need to either hit him with a spell that will make him flip over and drop it or the old way. Beet him down and get them from his unconscious body." Harry said as vex scrambled to his feet.

"I like the last one myself." Neville said and spit out some blood from his mouth and touched the large gash on his arm. "He barely got me on that last spell." Neville said as he looked at the deep cut.

"Well you got to be a bit quicker." Harry said with a smile. Who knew that they would be joking around on a serious battle like this. Harry looked at vex. He looked like he had a broken arm and his legs looked like they were about to buckle. Harry looked at Neville and said, "I'll hit him low you hit him high."

At that moment Harry shot a curse that hit Vex in his legs and making him flip forward but just then Neville's spell hit his legs in mid flight and caused him to flip back and land on his stomach. Vex grunted and passed out. Neville looked at Harry and smiled.

"Call Dumbledore." Neville said and put his wand away.

Harry nodded and pulled out his mirror and said Dumbledore's name into it and Dumbledore appeared in front of Harry and the others and smiled.

"Well done you've passed with flying colors. I have never seen the league take pass the test like that before." Dumbledore said as he revived Vex.

"DUMBLEDORE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry screamed as Vex stood up and supported himself on Dumbledore.

"Well you see Harry I wouldn't just send out a group of kids to do Aurrors work. No I had to test you to see if your were strong enough to do this job. Like Mr. Hobbes…he is one of my dearest friends and he is no spy. He didn't do a good job acting though he came uncovered too quick so we had to do the final battle early. All the death eaters are members of the Order and Vex here is actually another friend of mine." Dumbledore said giving back Ty's and Ron's wands.

"What so we did all of this just as a test? But what about Ty?" Harry said looking at Ty who was about to faint from the lack of blood.

"Well we had to make it like a real death eater would so we have to get him healed." Dumbledore said looking at him. "Anyways you should go home and rest the real work starts soon." And with that Dumbledore and the others including Vex vanaished.

" Harry…I think we need to get Ty home." Neville said looking at Ty.

"Right." Harry said and pulled out the coin.


End file.
